Forget You
by MusicallyPromiscuous
Summary: After Eloping in Vegas with Carl, Emma does things she regrets. Will is by her side, and they are on the road back to love.  I suck at Summaries, Just Read the story! Oh and Review!
1. Chapter 1

_I see you driving 'round town__with the girl I love and i'm like,__Forget you!_

That line reminded him of his thought on 'Carl Howell', That dentist, The one who had _his _girl. Sure, the song didn't relate to Will, Emma and Carl in any other way. It was just THAT line, that made Will think about The dentist and his favourite red-head.

Sighing, He took another sip of his beer. He had just heard that song on MTV, He sat there for a long time, just thinking about Emma.

Emma with him, Not Carl. Him. Will Schuester.

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring! _Went Will's cellphone. He got up to answer the telephone, _"Hello?" Will said, answering the call. "W-Will..H-Hey.." A familiar redhead said on the other line. "Em!" He beamed, moving over to his couch, and sat back down. "I need…to..uhh..talk.." Emma whimpered on the other line, "A-A-Are you okay?" He asked, concerned. "N-N-No—YES,YES. I'm perfectly fine.." She answered, unsure of herself. Will didn't say a word. "Come over now, Please." She mumbled, "What about Carl...I'm sure he wouldn't be happy if I was over at your house..especially since you two are married, and obviously living together." Will babbled, "Just come." Em replied, "Alright." Will said, a smile creeping up on his lips. "Bye." They said in unison. And with that, they both hung up._

After a 5 minute long drive to Emma's condo, Will stepped out of his old clunker and walked into the building, going onto LEVEL 3, and he wandered over to Emma's door. Which read '306'. He knocked once, and The door opened to reveal a 'messy' Emma. Her gorgeous red locks were in a messy ponytail, mascara was dripping down rosy red cheeks and she was wearing sweats. "C-C-Come on in" Emma said, with a shaky voice. He walked in and sat on the couch with the pretty red head. "I broke up with Carl..We are getting an annulment, or whatever you call it. Turns out he had an affair on me..with..with..

T-T-Terri." She blurted out, moving closer to Will, wiping her eyes with a Kleenex. "What?" Will said loudly, his mouth gaping open with shock.

"But also, apparently we were never _actually _married. Eloping isn't always the most real and safe option." She chuckled, "But..I thought I trusted him, you know? I gave him my heart..and my virginity, and what does he do? He just stomps all over my heart." She admitted, then covered her mouth with her hand. "Y-You had..uh..sex with him." Will asked, shocked, and also a little disappointed. "It was our "Wedding" night. He got me drunk, and had dirty sex with me in the tub of our suite. It was a mistake, And I regret it so much, I had 8 showers afterwards." She cried, wiping away a few fresh tears. "Hey, Em..Listen to me..It's Okay..Sweetheart, I'm here for you." He said soothingly, pulling her into a hug. She needed support from her bestfriend right now. And that's what Will had to do. He had to show all his support to the girl he loved.

"C-C-Can you stay over?" She asked wearily. "I don't want to be alone tonight. But, only if you want stay. I don't want to make you do this if you don't want to do it." She added, tucking some red hair behind her ear. "I'd love to stay." Will said, with a slight smile. "Where's the blankets, I'll make the couch into a bed." He whispered to her. After a long pause, Emma came out and said it. "I was hoping if you would like to sleep with me. And by sleep I actually mean sleep..In the same bed.." She said, a deep blush rising on her cheeks.

Will laughed, "Only if you are sure." "I'm sure." His love replied, holding out her hand so she could lead him to the bedroom. They both got dressed in the bathroom, Will in a old shirt of Emma's brother's that he had left at the apartment on his last visit.

Emma got into her side of the bed, snuggling into the blankets. Waiting for Will's warm body to be next to hers, holding her close and whispering 'Everything will be okay'.

They both woke up at the same time, the next morning. Thank goodness it was Saturday. They would (hopefully) spend the day together, talking, smiling, laughing and everything else they did, back in the day. "Morning Will!" Emma chirped, stretching her arms and yawning. "Oh, Good Morning Em." Will replied dreamily, He could get used to waking up next to this beautiful woman.

"I'm just going to take a shower." Emma stated, as she stood up. Stretching one more time. When she stretched, her nightgown hitched up a little bit, revealing her thigh. After that, All Will could think about was he and Emma engaging in some mindblowing sex.

But, That fantasy was ruined when he remembered that Emma just got out of a bad relationship. It was be so disrespectful to be thinking about this kind of thing when his bestfriend was in pain.

Will heard the shower turn off, and he was shocked to turned around to Emma, with a towel wrapped around her wet body. _AHHHH! Stop thinking about sex, Will. Be a gentlemen. _Will reminded himself.

"I'm making some breakfast, waffles with blueberries on top. And don't worry, I'm using soy ingredients, No dairy whatsoever." Will smiled cheekily over at Emma, as she read some paperwork she had to catch up on. "Oh you!" She giggled, looking up from her work.

When their food was ready to be eaten, Will and Emma sat down opposite eachother, and started to nibble on the delicious, warm waffles. Emma suddenly looked up, tears springing up into her eyes, "Will..I have something to tell you, and It's eating me away inside. P-Please don't be mad but…"


	2. Chapter 2

**/Hey everyone! I'm back! Finally. Haha, Here's the second chapter. I rated this chapter M, because it has flashbacks of Violence, So I'm just warning you, If you don't feel comfortable reading about the violence, feel free to stop reading from here. But I also have to say that, I never write about Abuse, because I find it extremely awful and uncomfortable to write, but I decided to put some in this chapter because I thought this might be how a 'Drunk' Carl Howell might act. Thanks for reading, Please review! xx**

Will looked over at her, encouraging Emma to continue what she was going to say. But, there was no preparing for what he was about to hear.

"I-I'm pregnant..It's Carl's baby. U-u-uh, I told Carl.." She whispered, to the point that it was barely audiable. "And…What did he say?" He asked curiously, edging for her to go on with the story further. "He..he..um..took it well.." She lied, Carl had not taken it well. He had taken it horribly.

_Emma anticipated the moment Carl would walk through the door, So she could tell him something, life changing. _

_After a painfully long 20 minutes, Carl stumbled through the door, his clothes drenched, and he smelt an awful a lot like alcohol. For a moment, Emma was going to leave her confession till another time, but she felt that now was the right time. Oh boy, She was wrong._

"_Carl.." She whispered, walking closer to her husband, looking very catious. "Em..baby..Oh god, I've missed you. Let's, Let's go to bed, have sex and, oh, I need you, mmm.." He slurred moving dangerously close to her, and roughly putting his hand on her breast, and squeezing hard, making Emma whimper in pain and nervousness. "I need to tell you something…" Emma whispered in his ear, pushing his wandering hands off her chest. "What is it, baby? You, you, you don't want this?" He pouted, struggling to stay standing up. Emma noticed his lack of balance and moved him to the couch, knowing that he would have needed to sit down for this news anyway. "I'm pregnant..Carl."She said, gulping when she saw the look on his face._

"_What?" He said, raising his voice and getting up off the couch and standing over Emma, glaring down at her. "I'm so sorry.." She mumbled, looking up at him, tears building up in her eyes. "Whose is it? Mine or Schuester's?" He asked, his voice getting louder with each word. "Yours, Yours, of course. I've only slept with you. I swear, Carl." Emma said, truthfully. "Oh shit, Oh shit." He groaned, clenching his fists. "I'm so sorry, C-C-Carl." She whimpered, when he suddenly grabbed her arm and dragged her off the couch and shoving her up against the wall. "Your getting an abortion, Emma. You are getting an abortion."He whispered into her ear, trying not to raise his voice, yet. "No, I can't Carl, I can't!" She cried out, as she felt him, kick her in the stomach. "You will do what I say, you fucking slut!" He yelled, his hands grabbing her hair, and dragging her by it to the bedroom. She screamed, "Let me go, Carl!"She felt hot tears burning in her eyes, she gave in and let them slide down her face. "Please Carl, Please let me go..Please, just..please."She begged him, as another sob escaped her lips. "Why the fuck are you keeping this baby? Get rid of it, just get rid of it. I don't want there to be something tying us down forever, I was thinking about getting an annulment, you know? Because pretty much everyone except for you and Schuester, knew that I was just using you for sex, Sex that wasn't so good. Gee, I wasted 6 months of my life on you. Just for sex, crappy sex that meant nothing to either of us." Carl whinged, letting her out of his grasp, and walking over to the bed, sitting down and putting his head in his hands. "Fine, Just go, Go to Schuester." He spoke up, looking up at her, deeply in the eyes. "Oh, and before I go..Please don't think that Will and I had an affair, because even if we did..It wouldn't really matter since, you fucked Terri numerous times, while we were married." She said, in a smart-ass fashion, putting her hands on her hips. _

_After that, Emma stormed out of the House with every item she owned, and went to her car. She was amazed by her confidence, in there. Because. A year ago, she would have just given in to Carl , and got an abortion. But, Now she knew how to put her foot down and stand up for herself. _

Emma was snapped out of her thoughts, when she felt Will's arms wrap around her. "Shh, Em, It will be okay. I promise." Will whispered, soothingly in her ear. She melted in his embrace, and snuggling her head in his chest. 'Yes, it will be okay. And I have Will to thank.' She thought to herself.

**/The next chapter will be up tomorrow! Bye! Oh and Happy New Years Eve/New Year! Bye! Xx **


End file.
